K unite ScorpioGhostTigerDoomed camp
by JEZEBELL 4EVER
Summary: My summery for this one is looong so it is inside as part of the chapter


I tried a different take on my story kidnapped still a Fox and Scorpio (Jezebel Jade Knight) love story. G and Sam will be come to the SAS to be in k-unite. Kitty (Alican Hazel Radolfa) Scorpio's best friend and Cobra. Cobra was in SCORPIA and escaped with Cub and Hunter. Fox and Scorpio later get napped by SCORPIA who have treated Kitty to keep Scorpio away, but Scorpio being the hard headed girl she is she stayed with her friend throw thick and thin. She had to lei to her friends and family to keep them save as she was force to work for the well known assassin terrorist group. Fox and Scorpio needs to go through the changes of being experimented on with Eagle DNA. For a year she was known as Jezebel Jade Daniels married to Ben Daniels. They go back to her home town only to freak the kiddies at her school out, after they saw her body was covered in wounds. Mike a friend Fox and she saved recognised her in their school hall on career day only for agents, soldiers and politicians. He then yelled at her sending her into a flashback only her father in law can deal with. The school made her run classes and in the one class they talked about killers and she talked for the first time that day.

_Thanks to every one whose ideas I used for this stories can remember the names._

Chapter one: The beginning

"Ally! Hurry up would ya; I don't want to be late for Snotkop."

"J, you are obsessed with that blue eyed singer."

"Yeah, I am now let's go."

"But, I'm not done yet."

"Forget the make-up your SAS boyfriend is not here."

"Yeah, let's get going Scorpio."

"Hahahahaha, Kitty you messing with my temper again"

"Gee, J like I never did that before."

(THE COSERT)

"I was wrong he sang okay."

"See, Ally wait here please I'm just going to tell my dad we are leaving."

"Dad, Ally and I are leaving."

"See you at home Jez and be safe please."

"Yes I we will."

I walked back to where I left Ally and I saw her lying in the street.

"Ally what happened?

"A guy in a SUV drive over me and told me to look over my shoulder. They will kill me to get to Cobra no one escape them and life I think its SCORPIA. "

While she said this I called the paramedics and told her to keep talking. She started crying and told me they told her she must keep me and our soldier friends away. I told her like hell I was staying away from her I was in the middle of my rampage when the medics came.

"Her name is Alican Hazel Raldolfa, age sixteen. She was hit by a SUV she may have a concussion, but she will need protection."

"Scorp, will you stop doing that. You did it with Snake too when I got hurt your not team leader or I'm I wrong?"

"Yeah talking about Snake I need to, make a few calls."

Phone call with the sergeant

"Sergeant this is Jezebel Jade Knight a.k.a Scorpio I need you to put me through to k and m unite."

"How did you get this number and why would I do that?"

"I know them and Cobra's girlfriend and I are targeted by SCORPIA. Wolf gave me the number in cash of an emergency."

"I'll send them to you and you just don't so happen to be the girls they played paint ball with they gave code names to?"'

"Yes that's us. Why?"

"They classify you as members of their team, so I want you and your friend here once she can travel."

"Yes, sir."

Phone call with dad

"Dad, I'm on my way to Potchefstroom medic clinic. Ally was hit by a car."

"Are you coming home?"

"No dad I'm going into witness protection."

'Be save my child I just hope I get to see you again."

"Me too dad."

The hospital

Dear mobile dairy

I was sitting in the waiting room on the floor waiting for news on Kitty. An old Russian looking lady came to me and said they told Miss Radolfa to keep me away. I told her she got me when she messed with my friend. Without warning she attacked and I got into my first knife fight. She cut me open over my heart, but the cut was for a message not to kill me. Lucky for me the police and took her away. The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed, sharing a room with Ally. I was resting when they attacked again. This fight was even more unfair it was a gun fight it ended with the two cops died and us save thanks to shift change. In the last four days I didn't get any sleep I was up fighting or in pain. Luckily K and M will be here tomorrow then maybe I can rest then.

I woke up the feeling someone is watching me. I jumped out of bed grabbing the gun I took off the dead police officer and pointing it and said person. Looked up to see its Wolf I dropped the gun and ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He saw I was covered in blood and made the connection who did it to me.

"Go clean yourself up; I hope that all that blood is not just yours."

"No, but Wolf I don't have any clothes."

"Here take my extra uniform it should fit you."

"Thank you, Bird brain."

"I missed our antics, but now all you concentrate on is you health."

After that I took a long hot shower to get all the blood of me from yesterday night. SCORPIA just don't give up. I came out of the showers and Fox hugged me and I flinched he noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not I have a scar that was made by a knife over my heart I passed out yesterday because of extortion I kept fighting SCORPIA assassins with luck I survived."

"You are lucky."

"Sergeant said she is with you and Kitty with us."

"She as you put it survived for four days agents SCORPIA with a knife stab to the heart, so I'm glad we get her."

"Yeah, but the camp is doomed with the terrible four."

"Well, Fox you know they are dooooooomed with me and my 'sister' alone."

"Eagle stop being sooooooo dramatic."

"Yes Fox."


End file.
